


He Did What?--The Bomb, the Elevator and the Ex Wife Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie finds out about what happened in Kiev.  Takes place right after The Zanzibar Marketplace Job, season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did What?--The Bomb, the Elevator and the Ex Wife Job

Takes place right after The Zanzibar Marketplace Job, season two

He Did What?--The Bomb, the Elevator and the Ex Wife Job

“He did what?” Sophie yelled at the screen in front of her.

Tara had taken to giving Sophie updates fairly frequently. It saved her from calling the rest of them to figure out what was going on. There was no way she was going cold turkey on being a part of the team.

“There was a bomb. Parker dropped down into the elevator and there they were.”

A bomb? Elevator?

“They had been kidnapped, held for ransom and that guy was going to blow them up. Parker said that bomb was the real deal.”

So Nate was in an elevator with his ex-wife, where the both of them had been kidnapped, held for ransom. Right now she didn’t care about the ransom and the bomb. She cared about the bloody kiss they shared.

“Parker said it was pretty hot.”

Sophie closed her eyes, attempting to get the image out of her head. Here she leaves to find herself and Nate goes off with his ex-wife.

“And you’re jealous.”

Of course she was. “No, not at all.” Liar.

“Liar.”

Tara knew her too well.

“Excuse me? Why did Eliot tell me that you were hanging all over Nate at that embassy reception?”

“It was the con,” Tara said, attempting to hide her smile. “Plus, I think he wanted to make Maggie jealous.”

“Worked, didn’t it?”

“Sure did. I think I kind of surprised her.”

“You’re not exactly Nate’s type.”

“And what type would that be?”

Not that Sophie would exactly know. Maggie should have been his type, but not now. He was a thief and Maggie was as honest as ever.

Any man would look Tara’s way. Sophie was sure that Nate wasn’t entirely immune to Tara’s looks. Who could be? Even Parker had commented on Tara. The boys, she wouldn’t even consider because they were both harmless, but had eyes.

“I don’t really know, to tell you the truth.”

“Possibly a dark-eyed grifter with a knack of getting under your skin?”

“Oh please.”

“Come on, by the way Eliot was describing things, you two fought like an old married couple.”

“We do not. He’s mistaken.”

“Sophie, he’s a free man.”

“And he’s made his choice known. Thank you for that knowledge.”

Sophie quickly shut down the link so Tara wouldn’t see her cry. She had gone away for a while to think about what role she wanted to play in everyone’s lives, especially Nate’s. She had to bury her past to move on to her future. Now she knew where she stood with him. It would make it difficult, if next to impossible to return.

The next day, Nate called her at least ten times before she picked up on the link that Hardison had set up for them.

“I didn’t know if you’d be around.”

“For now,” Sophie said, voice calm and neutral.

“Sterling was being an ass. He stopped by the other day.”

“Oh?”

“Bastard somehow got Maggie arrested for stealing a Faberge egg.”

“Maggie steal something?” Sophie answered, feigning surprise.

“That’s what I said. We fixed it. Sterling looks like a bigger hero now more than ever. Can you believe that Interpol has offered him a position?”

Just what they all needed, Sterling in an even larger role in law enforcement.

“How is Maggie?” Sophie stuck in to the conversation.

“Ok, I guess. She’s been dating some whiny ass who worked at the embassy.”

“What happened?”

“We thought he had stolen the egg when it was his assistant. The whiny ass guy is history and Sterling took the assistant into custody.”

“I hope that no one was hurt.”

Sophie was desperately trying to draw out what really happened in that elevator. Only Nate was not cooperating.

“No. I got tasered. Now I see why Parker uses them.”

“Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Jet lag. That’s all. Oh, and there was a bomb. Parker took care of it.”

Sophie closed her eyes at that. He was so nonchalant about something that could have blown him apart.

“A bomb?   Oh Nate. Did Maggie go back to LA?”

“Yeah, on the first flight out.”

She could tell that he seemed a bit put out by it. Maybe there was something still there between the ex’s. Maggie had promised her one time that she could never live with the man again. Her words were she liked him, but could never love him again. There was too much bad between them. She wondered though if Nate believed that.

“I need to go. Um, time difference and I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Nate stared at her and didn’t respond.

“I miss yo… your contribution on this one. It could have turned out messy.”

“With Tara there,” she said, not wanting him to see the emotions in her eyes.

“She is not you. It’s just, no, not you.”

“No more bombs and elevators.”

Nate’s eyes widened at that. Sophie almost said oops, but severed the link to him quickly so he couldn’t reply.


End file.
